Seragam Futsal
by Elwing Wu
Summary: Beginilah ribetnya member EXO/ "Seragam futsal kalian mau warna apa?"/ "Jangan kuning, kaya mantan"/ "HITAM!"/ OT12/YAOI/BoysLove. Don't like don't read! NO BASH! Enjoy it, and then RnR


Tittle : Seragam Futsal

Author : Elwing Wu

Length : Chapter or? Tergantung

Genre : engg, entahlah baca aja ._.

Cast: All Member EXO

Pair : cari sendiri, ya ._.v

Rated : masih aman~

Disclaimer : FF ini milik saya, terinspirasi chit-chat teman-teman saya ditambah khayalan dari otak saya, serta murni diketik oleh jari-jari saya

WARNING : YAOI FANFICT! DLDR, OOC (maybe XD), garing, gaje, aneh, membingungkan, typo(s), ide cerita pasaran. So, maaf semisal ada cerita yang sama, itu murni sebuah KETIDAK SENGAJAAN atau KEBETULAN semata

.

.

.

Persiapan member EXO sebelum pertandingan futsal antar SMA.

"Guys, seragam futsal kalian mau warna apa? Ada saran?" Suho a.k.a Kim Junmyeon bertanya kepada anggota futsal yang lain. Di sini Suho bukan sebagai _leader_, tetapi hanya sebaga anggota yang merangkap sebagai manager. Kapten tim sebenarnya adalah Lu Han, tetapi Suho berinisiatif untuk langsung bertanya kepada semuannya dahulu karena kalau bertanya pada Lu Han, maka dia -Lu Han- akan langsung membuat seragam tim menjadi seragam berwarna pink dengan aksen Hello Kitty di mana-mana. Siapa coba yang mau pakai seragam itu? Ini kan ceritanya mau tanding futsal, bukan mau cosplay. "Gimana kalau birunya City?" Suho pun memberikan sarannya. Diakan juga anggota tim.

"Dongker? Terserah sih. Ooh iya, dongker itu, gimana warnanya?" kalian pasti sudah tahu dia siapa. Yap, jawaban kalian semua benar. Yang barusan adalah Lay a.k.a Zang Yixing. Bagaimana dia bisa lupa padahal dia sendiri yang mengusulkan warna itu? Dan kejadiannya hanya beberapa detik setelah dia mengutarakan pendapatnya. Mungkin hanya dia dan Tuhan saja yang tahu atau bahkan dia sendiri juga tidak tahu? Baiklah hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

"Biru dongker, agak biru gitu. Kalau gak, maroon? Wkwkwkwk" ChanYeol menjawab dengan diakhiri tawanya. Tawa yang seperti om-om mesum, tetapi menurut sebagian wanita terkesan sexy. Entah kenapa dia selalu tertawa, bahkan dia tertawa saat terkadang Kris melontarkan gurauan yang garing. Chanyeol sendiri sering membuat teman-temannya tertawa karena lelucon yang dia buat. Satu line -beagle line- dengan Bakhyun dan Chen.

"Bening?" ini dia, entah dia sedang bergurau atau sedang serius, wajahnya tidak bisa terbaca dan kalaupun dia sedang bergurau, maka gurauannya ini benar-benar tidak lucu. Kalian tahu dia siapa? Dia adalah orang yang sudah sekilas kita bahas di atas. Kalian tahu? Benar, dia adalah Kris a.k.a Wu YiFan. Sebenarnya dia tidak perlu membuat gurauan yang terkadang memang (ehm) tidak lucu a.k.a garing karena hanya dengan tingkah lakunya, dia bisa membuat semua orang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

Suho memutar matanya bosan "Mau pake plastik?" mungkin Suho berfikir _'Tidak bisakah dia serius? Atau dia sedang serius sekarang? Hahh, entahlah hanya Tuhan yang tahu'._

"Kalau hitam?" anggota tertua a.k.a Xiumin a.k.a Kim Minseok membuka suara. Xiumin adalah wakil kapten. Kenapa Suho tidak bertanya pada Xiumin selaku wakil kapten dahulu? Terlebih Suho tidak mungkin dan tidak mau bertanya kepada kapten tim -Lu Han- tentang seragam tim. Jawabanya adalah karena Xiumin adalah seorang yang pelit bicara, mungkin dia hanya akan mengiyakan apapun yang Suho sarankan. Tetapi diamnya Xiumin bukan berarti dia tidak peduli, malah sebaliknya karena Xiumin sebenarnya mendengarkan apapun yang dongsaeng-dongsaengnya katakan dan dia hanya akan membuka suaranya jika dia sudah benar-benar menganggap sudah saatnya dia membuka suara.

"Ooh, kaya seragam PSG gitu gak sih?" kapten tim a.k.a Lu Han menanggapi. Sebenarnya dia sudah gatal ingin bicara sejak tadi tentang usulan seragam yang berwarna merah jambu dengan gambar Putri Elsa, Anna, dan Olaf di tengahnya. Tetapi dia tidak mengutarakan sarannya itu karena sebelumnya, Kris sudah meminta dia untuk diam dan hanya mengiyakan apapun keputusan akhir dari rapat ini. Sebenarnya, Suho yang meminta Kris untuk melakukan itu karena Lu Han hanya akan menuruti apapun yang Kris katakan dan Kris pun juga sependapat dengan Suho kalau ide Lu Han nantinya hanya akan menjadi malapetaka untuk semua anggota tim. Bisa kalian bayangkan 12 namja tampan memakai seragam futsal berwarna merah jambu dengan gambar Putri Elsa, Anna, dan Olaf di tengahnya? Silahkan kalian banyangkan sendiri. (merinding Frozen)

"Warna kulit, guys. Biar gak mainstream" Chen a.k.a Kim Jongdae mengutarakan pendapatnya. Begitulah, pendapatnya memang terkadang terlalu out of the box. Dia kan anak anti mainstream. Baginya sesuatu yang mainstream itu kurang greget. Jadi, apapun harus selalu dibuat tidak mainstream. Bahkan saat merencanakan tempat untuk liburan kemarin, kalian tahu dia mengusulkan apa? _'Piknik di dalam kawah gunung berapi'_ Kalian percaya? Dia bilang _'Kalau melihat dari jauh kan sudah terlalu biasa, jadi kita coba saja masuk ke dalamnya' _Ke DALAM KAWAH? PIKNIK?. Kalau waktu itu usulan Chen diterima, maka bisa dipastikan cerita ini tidak akan ada.

"Kulitnya siapa dulu? Kulitku apa kulitnya Bihun? Ada saran lagi?" Kai a.k.a Kim Jongin menanggapi usulan Chen dengan malas. Mungkin dia sedang menolak secara halus usulan Chen yang terlalu mainstream. Sebenarnya dia juga malas datang di rapat ini karena waktunya untuk meniduri (?) kasur yang sangat dicintainya harus dia tunda.

"Maroon boleh, dongker boleh" seorang yang akan mengikuti apa kata yang lain. Kalian tahu siapa dia? Dia adalah D.O a.k.a Do Kyungsoo. Sifatnya hampir sama seperti Xiumin, tidak banyak bicara tetapi selalu mendengarkan. Mempunyai suara yang merdu, mungkin alasan dia tidak banyak bicara adalah untuk menghemat suaranya agar tidak habis saat bernyanyi.

"Kenapa warna kulit?" entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan maknae kita ini atau kita sebut saja Sehun. Apa dia sedang menanggapi usulan Chen? Ooh, ayolah, dari tadi kamu kemana nak? Belajar bagimana caranya mengucapkan 'S' dengan benar? Terkadang Sehun memang tidak mendengarkan orang-orang di sekitarnya, atau mungkin dia hanya mendengarkan sebagian kemudian rohnya terbang entah kemana. Untungnya setelah mendapat _glare_ dari Kai, Sehun langsung diam.

"Maroon" kali ini Tao menanggapi. Tampak luarnya memang terlihat sangar, sombong, kejam, jahat tetapi sebenarnya kalau sudah kenal, Tao itu orangnya baik, perasa, suka bercanda, cerewet, cengeng, dan terkadang kekanakan karena masih satu line -maknae line- dengan Kai dan Sehun. Ibaratnya _'Wajah preman, hati Hello Kitty'_.

"Kuning~" setelah sekian lama akhirnya Baekhyun memberi saran. Bukankah biasanya Baekhyun akan banyak bicara a.k.a cerewet? Kalian bertanya dari mana saja primadona kita ini? Jadi, dari tadi Baekhyun tengah serius memakai eyelinernya (lagi). Sebelumnya Baekhyun memang sudah memakai eyeliner, tetapi karena gerimis dan eyelinernya bukan yang tahan air, akhirnya eyeliner itu luntur.

"Jangan kuning, kaya mantan" Kenapa tiba-tiba Lu Han mengatakan ini? Karena ingat mantan?

"Apanya?" Kris langsung menanggapi ucapan Lu Han.

"Ya, dulu seragam futsal mantanku warna kuning" dengan polosnya Lu Han menjawab.

"Mantan yang mana?" aura kelam mulai mengelilingi tubuh Kris.

Lu Han yang mulai merasakan aura gelap di sekitarnya langsung mengubah topik pembicaraan "Eh, mantan apa? Yang mana? Siapa? Kita lagi ngomongin apa sih? Gak ngerti" dan berpura-pura hilang ingatan seperti Lay.

"Kalau merah sama hitam, kaya sunbae kita tahun lalu gak sih?" tanya Baekhyun sambil melihat hasil karya-eyeliner-nya di cermin.

"Berarti kita jangan pakai warna itu" Suho menaggapi.

Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi membuat Chen yang berada di sebelahnya menutup hidung dan memperingati "Jangan tinggi-tinggi ngangkat tanganmu, Yeol. Bau tomcat kebakar". Tetapi Chanyeol tidak menanggapi ocehan Chen "Kuning lengannya hijau, tapi cuma titik-titik" usulnya.

"Kaya cacar" ujar Lay. Dan tiba-tiba semuanya jadi hening seketika. (cacar?)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC/END?

.

Yey, akhirnya author kembali membawa ff yang gaje (lagi). Gimana? Lanjut?

Maaf kalau ceritanya masih berantakan, bahasanya jelek, alurnya amburadul karena saya selaku author juga baru belajar. Jadi, mohon dimaafkan.

Review dan sarannya author tunggu, lho.

Author juga minta semangat readers semua, ya. Biar authornya jadi lebih semangat lagi.

Oke, oke, oke? Chu chu chu~ ;3 ;3 ;3


End file.
